


Nerd's Boyfriend - The List

by NaluFanForLife



Series: Nerd's Boyfriend [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, part of Nerd's Boyfriend, the list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaluFanForLife/pseuds/NaluFanForLife
Summary: The list if any of you want to read it!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Nerd's Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nerd's Boyfriend - The List

_~~1\. Make friends~~ _  
_~~2\. Go on a date~~ _  
_3\. Write a novel_  
_4\. Try on contacts_  
_5\. Bake a cake_  
_6\. Let go of a floating lantern_  
_7\. Go stargazing_  
_8\. Go camping_  
_~~9\. Ask someone out~~ _  
_~~10\. Get a boyfriend before college~~ _  
_~~11\. Get your first kiss~~ _  
_12\. Make every recipe in a cook book_  
_13\. Adopt an animal_  
_14\. Drive a motorcycle_  
_15\. Ride a roller coaster_  
_16\. Ride on a Ferris wheel_  
_17\. Go skinny dipping_  
_18\. Have a movie marathon_  
_19\. Stand under a waterfall_  
_20\. Watch the sunrise_  
_21\. Have a pillow fight_  
_22\. Learn to knit_  
_23\. Catch a fish_  
_24\. Get a book sighed by your Kemu Zaleon_  
_25\. Be served breakfast in bed_  
_~~26\. Have a picnic~~ _  
_27\. Dance in the rain_  
_28\. Face a fear_  
_29\. Play a prank_  
_30\. Learn self defense_  
_31\. Match-make someone_  
_~~32\. Get a tattoo~~ _  
_33\. Go to a party_  
_34\. Get drunk_  
_35\. Do something random(and illegal?)_  
_36\. Say “yes” to dumb shit_  
_37\. Make someone fall in love with me_  
_38\. Group photo (lots of group photos)_  
_39\. Make a scrapbook_


End file.
